Fantasies
by hweasley21
Summary: This story is a oneshot play on the boys night out Carly fanatasies but it includes Jarly, carson, starly,carlo and carjax. enjoy


Steven Webber sauntered into Jakes and looked around the room. He realized Carly wasn't there. "Oh well" he mumbled, "Probably for the best" He took a seat at the bar.

"Dr. Webber" Coleman greeted him. "This is a surprise. Heard you went back to New York City"

"I did" Steven replied. "But family issues have brought me back." He paused, "Let me get a shot of whiskey"

Coleman reached behind the bar and pulled out a shot glass and bottle of Jack Daniels. He poured a shot and gave it to the young doctor. "Looking for Carly?"

Steven downed the shot and glared at Coleman. "No- why?"

Coleman laughed. "You two seemed buddy-buddy for a while there. Just wondering. She is single again"

Steven didn't respond to that he just slid the glass back. "Another" he said.

"Steven Webber" Sonny said coming in the bar. "How have you been?"

Steven turned and looked at Sonny. "I am ok and you?"

"Never better. Never better" He replied. Sonny turned to Coleman. "Have you seen my wife? I mean ex-wife?"

Coleman shrugged. "Not for a while actually." He told him. "I guess she is too good for me now"

"Oh, come on," Sonny said. "Carly has always been to good for you"

"But not good enough for you" Steven muttered.

Sonny looked at him. "What was that super doctor?"

"You heard me Corinthos" Steven shot back. "You treat Carly like crap. Do the world a favor and just take her back. Because everyone is so tired of the drama"

Sonny chuckled. He pounded on the bar. "Coleman- scotch, neat" he said. He turned back to Steven. "Someone sounds bitter"

Steven stood up and got into to Sonny's face. "I am not bitter. Just bored with it"

Sonny closed the distance between them. "I suggest you change your tone and watch your distance. I would hate to upset Elizabeth at a time like this by killing her brother"

"Guys- clam down" Coleman said getting between them. "I don't want to throw you out of here"

Jason Morgan stepped into Jakes and saw Steven Webber and Sonny standing toe to toe with Coleman pulling them apart. "What is going on here?" he asked.

"Carly" Sonny and Steven said simultaneously.

Jason rolled his eyes. "No surprise there." He walked up to Sonny and guided him to a barstool. He sat between Steven and Sonny. "Boys- let me tell you there is no use fighting about Carly. She is going to do what she wants when she wants to, ok?" Coleman slid a beer to Jason. He took a sip. "Although I understand the urge"

For a moment they didn't say word. Finally Coleman broke the silence. "I will admit she is hot but I don't quite get the obsession"

"She is a goddess," Steven told him.

"She is intoxicating" Jason said.

"She is infuriating" Sonny added.

"She is the only woman you know you can't have" Lorenzo Alcazar said from the doorway. All eyes turned to him.

"What are doing here?" Sonny asked.

"Could ask you the same. You are as out of place as I am" he said. Lorenzo turned to Coleman. "I came to talk about my son"

"Can I get you a drink?" Coleman asked.

Lorenzo nodded and took a seat next to Sonny. "Are we all just sitting her reminiscing over Carly? Because I have some stories of my own"

"Are these stories from before or after she left you?" Sonny asked.

"At least when she was married to me she didn't fantasize about another man" Alcazar replied.

Sonny jumped to his feet but Jason grabbed his arm. "Well- she might not have been fantasizing about another man but she was defiantly obsessed with one. That would be me"

"And you love that don't you?" Steven asked. "It doesn't matter how hard it is on Carly just so long as it feeds your ego. She is too good for all of you"

"Who is too good?" Jax asked.

"Carly" they all said in unison.

Jax crossed his arms and grinned, "That is who I was looking for. Have you seen her?"

"Lost her did you?" Sonny asked. "What a shame"

"You wish" Jax told him. He started to leave but turned and around took a seat next to Alcazar. "Get me a scotch," he said. "I guess I did lose her. I haven't seen her all days. I cam here because I know she frequents this place"

"Why don't you just give up Jax?" Sonny asked. "We all know you are with Carly just to one up me"

"Always about you" Steven said.

"Webber, I am warning you. Keep your mouth shut" Sonny barked.

"Boys, Boys" Coleman said. "Play nice"

"Well. Well. Well." Carly said. She walked to the end of the bar. "Did I stumble across some bizarre boys night out?" None of them said a word. Carly smiled. "By the way. Welcome back to town Steven" she said with a wink. "I guess I don't have to wonder what you all have to talk about?"

Still silence from the men at the bar,

Carly opened her mouth to say something else and her cell phone rang. "Hello" she answered still smiling at the men from her past and present. "Lulu- calm down" Carly said. She looked away, "I will be there in ten minutes" Carly hung up her phone. "I have to go. Family crisis and all that" She turned and called over her shoulder. "Don't think about me while I am gone"

"Our lucky night boys- she can't stay" Jason said. He nudged Sonny and motioned to Steven who was staring off into space.

"_Welcome back to town Steven" Carly said. She was leaning against the pool table wearing a short little red dress._

"_Carly" Steven started but she cuts him off._

"_Wanna play?" she asks hoping up on the pool table._

"_I-uh" Steven stuttered. He stepped forward. "I don't think that is good idea"_

"_Why?" Carly asked pulling him closer. "I am the reason you came back"_

"_No, Elizabeth-" Steven said.'_

"_No" Carly replied. "You never got over our fling. You want closure or something more"_

_Steven tried to pull away. "Carly, I-" he started._

"_You love me. I know" Carly said and she kissed him on the mouth._

Jason chuckled as Steven fell forward. "Careful man" Jason said helping him sit back up.

"How do you do it Jason?" Lorenzo asked.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Keep your sanity as Carly's best friend?" he asked.

"I don't know why you are so down on her," Jason said. "I guess you're the bitter one. Not Steven"

Lorenzo scoffed and Jason felt himself being pulled to another place.

_Slow music playing in the background _

"_Jase- Wanna dance or play pool?" Carly asked. She was leaning against the jukebox wearing tight blue jeans and tank top. _

"_I could think of better ways to spend time," Jason said. He threw the pool cue in his hand onto the floor and pushed Carly back onto the pool table._

"_It's been a long time since you thought of me like this" Carly commented a she ran her hands down his back. "It's nice, right?"_

"_You're dangerous Carly" Jason commented. "We are better off as friends"_

"_Take me Jase- just one more time" she pleaded and then kissed him._

"Now, I hope you are not thinking about her" Sonny said pulling Jason back to reality. "Because that is the last kind of trouble we need between us"

Jason didn't comment he just took a sip of his beer and looked down at the floor.

"You know why I put up with Carly for so long?" Sonny asked. "Because Carly is the only woman who gets in me in every possible way"

Sonny looks up and Carly is crawling across the bar. She is wearing a little black, lacy dress and is barefoot. Her long blonde hair is hanging in her face. "Hello love" she whispered. She took out a bottle of scotch and poured him a drink. "Anything else I can get for you?" she asked. "Oh, wait. I know" She swung her legs around let them dangle off the bar. "Me" She ripped her dress open and moved closer. "It kills you but you want me"

"I am done Carly" Sonny told her.

"You keep saying that but you don't mean it" She replied. "You want to fell in love with Emily or some sweet girl like her but you will always crave me" Carly smirked, "So act on your impulses. Or are you too scared?"

Sonny stood up and picked Carly up off the bar. He ran his hands down her bare arms and then captured her lips in a searing kiss.

A tap on his shoulder pulled Sonny away. He looked over at Lorenzo Alcazar who was chuckling. "You looked like you were day dreaming Corinthos. I wonder what about"

"You know Alcazar" Jax started. "Carly is not even an option for you so I can see why your so bitter"

"Not an option?" Alcazar asked. "How do you figure?"

"She married you. Divorced you and hates everything about you" Jax replied.

"I remember very clearly a time when she didn't," Alcazar mumbled.

_Salsa playing in the background _

_Carly is dancing by herself and smiling seductively. She was wearing a pink form fitting dress that flared at the bottom. "Join me?" she asked Alcazar. _

_He walked up to Carly and took her in his arms. He held her close and they moved slowly together. "Feels right, doesn't it" Carly purred in his ear._

_Alcazar stopped. "I have to go. I have to find Skye." He told her._

"_You will" Carly assured him. "But you wont be with her. Which I think you can live with as long as you have your child." Carly pulled him close to her again. "You wish it were me. You wish I had been the one who got pregnant. That way you would have the same ties to me as Sonny. That way I would always be yours"_

_Alcazar started to deny it but he couldn't she was right. Instead he leaned down and kissed her neck. "While I am here"_

"_Who's the one having fantasies now?" Carly teased but let him take her down to the ground with him. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"Hope you are all enjoying the fantasies of my girlfriend" Jax said in a loud voice.

"A few fantasies never hurt anyone Jax" Steven assured him. "All people have fantasies. It is the minds way-"

"Save the psycho babble Webber" Sonny snapped

"I don't care if you all fantasize about Carly because she is mine and I know that" Jax told them. "We are happy together. I am going to be with her for the rest of my life"

Jax felt a pair of arms slip around his shoulders. He looked over and saw Carly smiling at him. He pulled himself loose and stood up to greet her properly.

"_You look beautiful," he said after giving her a kiss. _

_Carly was wearing a blue evening gown and her hair was pulled back elegantly._

"_Thank you" Carly said. "Are you ready to go home to the kids?"_

"_Kids?" Jax asked._

"_Yes" Carly answered. "Michael, Morgan and little John"_

"_But John…" Jax started but Carly cut him off._

"…_Is still yours. This is a fantasy," Carly reminded him. She turned away and when she came back she had the little black box. She opened it revealing the heart pendant. "And now I give you my heart"_

_Jax took the pendant and pinned it on her. "I am the happiest man alive," he whispered. _

"_I know" she said and then kissed him lightly on the mouth. "But I can make you happier"_

Jax shook his head trying to get the image to go away. "I am going to go and find Carly" Jax said. He threw money on the bar. "Have a good evening boys"

A moment after Jax left Jason tapped Sonny, "We have a meeting to get to" Jason reminded him. Sonny nodded and threw money down. 'This is for Myself, Jason and super doctor here. Need a ride Steven?"

Steven nodded and followed Sonny and Jason out.

Lorenzo didn't move. Coleman started to wipe down the bar. "So, Mr. Alcazar. You waiting for Carly"

Alcazar put his drink down. "Not everything is about Carly. Remember I came here to speak with you"

But as he waited for Coleman to pour another drink he couldn't help but watch the door for her.


End file.
